<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Fanart) What Does it Mean to Fall? by TheGirlWithThePuffHat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314781">(Fanart) What Does it Mean to Fall?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThePuffHat/pseuds/TheGirlWithThePuffHat'>TheGirlWithThePuffHat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Post-Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), the scene where aziraphale fell in love, why is michael sheen so fun to draw though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThePuffHat/pseuds/TheGirlWithThePuffHat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just, like... a fanart I did? Cause I love the expression on Aziraphale’s/Michael Sheen’s face after Crowley saves his books, so I drew it. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Fanart) What Does it Mean to Fall?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think Crowley fell for Aziraphale on the wall of Eden, and Aziraphale was falling for Crowley for a while before this moment, but  this is where he realized it. There was a lot of symbolism in every single frame of this snippet, but I wasn’t going to draw <span class="u">everything</span>, so I did this instead! :)</p><p>Also: Michael Sheen is just... so fun to draw, like???? I don’t know, but I love it. I don’t think he actually has blue eyes, but I imagine Aziraphale with blue eyes. Artistic liberties, people.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>